The Masquerade Ball
by Spies-can-solve-puzzles
Summary: What happens when the gang goes to a COC masquerade ball? One or two shot. Read and reveiw please!
1. Chapter 1

"You see there is going to be a COC masquerade ball. If we need information this is the place." Zach said breaking the silence that hung around the room. You see since I ran away I always have to be with someone to prevent it from happening again. But now Zach is saying we should run away, but for a night. "Zach it's too risky. How are we going to stay undercover?" I asked. "Cam it's a MASQUERADE ball, we are undercover." Bex said emphasising the word masquerade.

"It's still too risky. We could get compromised." I replied even though it sounded fun. "Fine, you don't have to come to the ball, but you have to come to the hotel with us and help Liz." Macey said obviously disappointed that she couldn't take me shopping for a new dress. "Ok fine I will come. But how are we going to sneak out?" I asked thinking of a way to get us out of it. "Easy, Liz takes her van out for testing and takes us there." Zach replied holding up four fancy tickets, then putting them back in the bag. "Now let's get ready we leave tomorrow." Zach said walking out the door.

After three more days of schoolwork and P&E we were packed and ready to go. So we got into Liz's van and went all the way to D.C. where the ball was going to be held. After about 3 hours **(A.N sorry I don't live in America so I don't know how long it takes) **we arrived at a five star hotel and were taken to our room. "Wow!" I exclaimed as I walked into the very fancy room. "It's alright." Macey said looking around. "Now I need to do Bex's makeup before we leave and we will leave early. Bex get into the shower NOW!"Macey yelled as she pushed Bex into the bathroom.

After about 40 minutes Macey came out. "Cam don't worry, we will make sure Zach doesn't come back married." Bex told me as she came out of the bathroom with. "Thanks Bex I appreciate it." I replied as Zach came out of the room wearing a black suit, white tie and a white mask to match his tie. Bex was wearing a green dress and a green mask and Macey was wearing a hot pink dress with heel s and a mask to match. "Later Gallagher girl" Zach said kissing me on the cheek. "Let's go." Then they walked out the door.

After five minutes of sitting with Liz I went for a walk. I thought about everything and it was quite peaceful until a lady came up to me "do you want to go to that ball?" She asked. "Excuse me." I said back to her quite shocked that she knew what I was thinking. "The masquerade ball you were talking about. I could get you ready I think I have the perfect dress for you." She replied with a smile. "That would be lovely, thank you. But may I ask for your name?" I said. "Sorry, I thought you'd remember me I am Sam. No need to introduce yourself Cammie." So I walked back to her apartment with her.

You are probably wondering why I went home with a complete stranger, well I didn't. I knew her; I knew everyone could trust her, so could I. So when I got to her house I asked no questions, even when she pulled out a beautiful gold silk dress I said nothing. I put the dress on and let her do the rest; she did my hair, gave me some accessories, did my makeup and gave me a gold mask that made my eyes glow. But when I looked in the mirror I didn't expect to see what I saw, I saw a girl who definitely wasn't the chameleon that everyone saw (or tried to see) she was a beautiful girl who wanted to be seen. I had a gold dress that was sparkly down to my waist then came out into a puffy gold skirt with sparkles scattered all around it. My hair was curled and was put into a high, loose ponytail, while I had thick black mascara and plump pink lipstick for makeup. My mask was simple gold and sparkly, so with that I headed off with the ticket Zach left me.

**Zach POV:**

Bex and Macey were dancing with every cute masked boy they could see, but I just sat there thinking that I knew most of those boys and they weren't very nice or at least not to me. After about the seventh song Bex and Macey came over to me. "Zach it's a ball, you have to dance." Macey said grabbing a drink of a passing tray taking a sip. "I am not the dancing type McHenry. I would have expected you to know that." I snapped back at her. "Zach I dare you to go dance with the princess that just walked in." Bex said looking at a beautiful blonde that just walked into the room. "Fine" I replied walking over to her.

"May I have this dance?" I asked the nervous girl. "You may" she replied taking my out stretched hand as I lead her to the dance floor. I had so much fun twirling her and dipping her, it almost reminded me of the dance at Gallagher when I danced with Cammie except when she ran away. When the song ended we stopped and just looked at each other for a few seconds until she leaned up and kissed me and I didn't care.

**Cammie POV:**

When I leaned up and kissed Zach it felt so right. But I had to make sure he knew it was me, so I quickly took off my mask and said "Zach it's only me don't worry." I saw him stare and I put on my mask back on. "Hey, you he has a girlfriend." I heard a thick British accent say from behind me. "Hey, you I don't see her, I can do whatever I want. Come on lets go Zach." I said grabbing his arm taking him outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bex POV:**

"You lost Cam!" I yelled at the fragile Liz.

"You lost Zach and let him kiss another girl!" She yelled right at back at me.

"Okay so we are both guilty." I replied pacing around the room.

"Bex, stop pacing you are going to leave a mark" a very familiar yet cheating voice said from behind me. I saw on his left hand a ring.

"WE TOLD CAMMIE WE WOULD MAKE SURE YOU. DIDN'T GET MARRIED! NOW SHE'S GOING TO FREAK! Zach I am so going to get you!" I said jumping on top of him, throwing punches.

"Excuse me miss" a very polite voice said as a finger tapped my shoulder "would you like to get off of my husband?" She asked as I turned around to the same dress, mask, mascara and attitude.

"You better-"I started.

"Run" Mrs Goode (Zach's wife) finished "already ahead of you." She said as she ran down the hall with Zach, Macey, Liz and I in tow. "If you touch me I will get my family onto you." She yelled back at me.

"Who are you?" Abby yelled from behind us, and then Zach whispered in her ear "thank you Zach for telling me who she is. It is very nice to meet you by the way. Where is my niece?" She asked angrily as we all turned to Liz "Liz do you know where Cammie is?" She asked little, fragile Liz.

"I seriously don't know" she sobbed "she said she was going for a walk and never came back." Then she started full out crying and she wouldn't stop, so we all went to comfort her. But I saw Zach and his wife making out in the corner.

"Excuse me, but if you two don't mind would you please help me comfort Liz?" I asked them and the girl came to me. "She is really upset about losing Cammie."

"No freaking way" she replied, rolling her eyes "Zach, you said these Gallagher Girls were smart. They look like um… a bunch of greedy rats that can't understand that their best friend's EX BOYFRIEND IS MARRIED!" she said looking at Zach who just shrugged.

"What is all that yelling about" Headmistress Morgan said running down the hall. "Why is Liz crying? And who is the girl in the dress?" Then Abby whispered in her ear. "It's very nice to meet you. Where is my daughter?" She said quoting her sister.

But that was enough to send Liz into hysterics again, until we heard Abby gasp and out of the shadows a beautiful woman stepped out. "Sam" she stuttered her face showing nothing but shock.

"Hey Abby" she winked at her "take off your mask sweetie and stop this charade. I think Liz has suffered enough Cammie."

I held my mouth in a perfect 'o' shape as her mask was taken off to reveal Cammie with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I can't believe I didn't see that." I heard Macey mutter under her breath.

"Me either" I replied to Macey's comment.

But in the corner of my eye I saw Headmistress Morgan crying. "She looks so grown up, in my dress." She sobbed, while Cammie went to talk to Liz.

"Did you know about this Zach?" I asked him as he just stood there, looking and probably looking awkward.

"Not until after she kissed me. I mean she didn't even look like herself, I didn't know someone could look so… beautiful. I love her so much Bex, so much you can't imagine it." He told me, looking at the marble floor.

"I love her too Zach, but just in a different way, this is the ultimate Masquerade ball."


End file.
